


Senior Staff on Ice

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-10
Updated: 2002-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Senior Staff goes ice-skating.





	Senior Staff on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

  ****

Title: Senior Staff on Ice  
Author: NiteOwl  
Category: General, Josh/Donna  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The Senior Staff goes ice-skating  
*****************************************  
"DONNA!"  
Josh yelled, pulling out his desk drawers one by one. Not finding what he was looking for, he began to tear through the piles of papers gathering on the floor.  
He stopped, looking up.  
"Donna!" he tried again. When he received no answer, he got up and went towards the door.  
"Don- OW!" Josh jumped back as the door swung open.  
"Josh. What are you doing? Donna stifled a laugh as Josh limped back to his desk, holding his foot.  
"Why didn't you answer?"  
"I did."  
"No you didn't. I called twice."  
"First of all, you don't call, you bellow, and second I don't move at the speed of light."  
"Well, you should."  
Donna rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.  
"You needed something?"  
"Yeah... I can't find the file."  
Donna crossed her arms. Josh gestured to the pile of files on the floor.  
"The file?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, of course. The only file we refer to as "The File" in the stack of files."  
"Cute, Donnatella."  
"Joshua, does this file have a name?"  
"Yes, it does. House Bill #557."  
Donna leaned forward and picked up the file lying at her feet. She smirked and chucked it at him.  
"Found it."  
He caught it and grumbled,  
"Lucky pick."  
She smiled.  
He smiled.  
"Donna-"  
The door swung open, interrupting him, and Leo entered.  
"The President wants to see you."  
Josh leapt from his chair and stood up, straitening his tie.  
"It was Sam. I swear."  
"Yeah. I'm sure. But you're not in trouble."  
"I'm not?"  
"You sound surprised. Should I watch where I step?"  
"Well..."  
Leo sighed and turned to Donna.  
"Mr. President wants to see you too."  
Donna looked up from the file she was reading.  
"Me? Why?"  
"Cause he told me to get everyone. I don't know why."  
Josh nodded and stood up. He glanced over at Donna, who was staring at the floor. Josh could tell the neat nick in Donna was itching to pick up the mess on the floor.  
She bent down to grab some files, but Josh grabbed her arm.  
"Come on Donna. You can pick up later."  
*******************************************  
The Oval Office was silent. Well, almost. The only sound was the shuffling of papers coming from the President as he stood over his desk next to Leo. Josh and Donna sat on the couch together looking at each other. CJ was standing and Sam and Toby sat on the chairs, exchanging glances.  Josh spoke up first.  
"Um, Mr. President. As much as I enjoy our time together, um..well...is there a reason you called us here."  
"Indeed there is Josh. Have you ever been to the pond in the park on 57th?"  
"Can't say I've had the pleasure, Sir."  
"Do you know what people do there?"  
"Knit sweaters?"  
"Funny boy. Ice-skate."  
The President turned to CJ,  
"Do you skate CJ?"  
CJ shifted from foot to foot.  
"Not really Mr. President."  
"Well, you will tonight."   
He turned to the group.  
"You all will."  
The group looked at each other and then back at the President. They opened their mouths to speak, but the President cut them off.  
"You are all going, no excuses. I'm the President and I say so. Meet me at the pond at 6:30."  
With that he turned and walked towards the door. Suddenly, he turned around.  
"Oh. And if you don't go. You're fired." He smirked and left.  
The group turned to look at each other. Toby spoke first.  
"Well, I guess it's time to start looking through the classifieds."  
Donna stood.  
"Oh come on Toby. You can't be that bad at skating."  
"Donna. I am The Communications Director of the United States of America. I work for The President. I do not ice-skate."  
CJ sighed.  
"Toby, suck it up. We all have to. Might as well enjoy it."  
She, Sam and Toby, still grumbling left the Oval Office.  
"So Donna. See you tomorrow." Josh turned to leave but Donna grabbed his arm.  
"Oh no Josh. You are coming too."  
"Donna." Josh whined, walking towards his office.  
"I haven't skated since I was 8 years old."  
Donna pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse.  
"I'll stop by your place at 6."  
"I don't wanna!"  
"Be ready!" Donna called as she left.   
***************************************************  
Donna stood outside Josh's apartment, still shivering. It was freezing outside. She hoped it would be warmer inside. If Josh ever let her in.  
She knocked for the third time.  
"Josh?"  
She knocked again, harder.  
"Joshua whatever- your- middle -name- is Lyman you open this door right now!"  
No answer. Sighing she bent over. She pulled a booby pin from her hair. Carefully she placed it in the lock and turned. The lock opened with ease and she opened the door quietly. She tiptoed in to find Josh lounging on the couch in boxers and a t-shirt, holding a beer. She crept up behind him.  
"Hello." She whispered into his ear. The whisper produced a girlish squeal from Josh as he jumped into the air. He scrambled from the couch and turned to see Donna doubled over in laughter.  
"Donna! What the hell? You scared the shit out of me!"  
Donna managed to stop laughing to reply,  
"You scream like a girl, Josh."  
He pouted and folded his arms.  
"Do not."  
She let out one last giggle as she headed for his bedroom.  
"What are you doing?" Josh asked "Donna?"  
She came back out with jeans and a sweatshirt.   
"Put these on. You're still going."  
Josh sighed and pulled the jeans on followed by the sweatshirt.  
"You made me spill my beer."  
"What a tragedy." Donna replied as she pulled him to the door. He put his coat on and grabbed his scarf and gloves. They left and went to Donna's car.  
"By the way," Josh said as the pulled out of the parking lot," How'd you get in? The door was locked."  
"Oh, just a little skill I picked up." Donna smiled.  
***********************************************  
They arrived at the pond to find The President, Leo and CJ already skating. Leo and Jed were skating together, Jed talking about something useless and boring no doubt. CJ was skating by herself, while trying to get Toby and Sam to get on the ice. CJ wasn't bad, but Toby and Sam were struggling just to stand in the snow in their skates.   
"Come on you big babies! Lets go!" she shouted, laughing as Toby and Sam gripped each other for dear life.  
"No. I'm here, I'm wearing skates, but there is no way you are getting me near the icy pond of death!  
Toby shouted. Josh had now joined the couple, hanging onto Toby's arm. They looked like a couple of 8 year olds, as the struggled for the pond.   
Donna meanwhile had joined CJ on the ice. Much to the shock of Toby, Sam and Josh, she was an amazing skater. She was already gliding along twirling and spinning. Toby, Sam and Josh were standing on the edge of the pond, there mouths hanging open.  As Donna glided past them Josh said.  
"Well anybody can just do that!"   
Donna smirked as she extended her leg and twirled in front of him.  
"Can you do that?"  
Josh was practically drooling. Donna was wearing light blue leggings, which he decided, was now his favorite color. They clung perfectly to her long legs and her blue sweater hung tight on her upper body and-  
Josh shook his head, erasing those thoughts.  
She's my assistant for crying out loud! He thought.  
"Come on boys!" Donna and CJ called from the ice.  
Sam took one step forward and fell. It was like a chain reaction, Toby and Josh followed, as they all fell on top of each other. Grunts of pain filled the air along with the laughter of everyone still standing. It was a jumbled mess of tangled legs and arms as the guys tried to get up.  To no avail, they discovered. They slipped and slid around swearing and yelling.  CJ reached Toby and pulled him up. Sam and Toby skated off, leaning on CJ while they struggled to stay on their feet.  
Donna glided over to her boss and he stood up brushing the snow off his pants.   
"Come on Tara Lipinski. Lets skate."  
He grumbled something as he and Donna skated towards Leo and Jed.  
"So that is how Algae -" the President was saying. Leo nodded, looking like he was about to fall asleep on his feet.  
"Hey, Mr. President. How's it going?" Josh asked as he and Donna skated by.   
"Fine, Josh. Would you like to join Leo and myself?"  
Josh shook his head quickly and skated away.  
"No thank you sir. But I think Leo would like to hear your inspirational story on the history of ice-skating."  
"Good idea, Josh." The President turned back to Leo who was shouting daggers at Josh through his eyes.   
Donna and Josh laughed as they skate away.  
"Well, I'm fired." Josh laughed.  
Donna and Josh skated in silence for a few moments when suddenly they heard a yelp.  
"Watch out!!!"  
They turned to see Toby coming towards them, flaying his arms. CJ and Sam who were trying to stop him followed him. He kept going, straight for Josh and Donna.  
Donna scrambled to move, pulling josh, who was laughing with her. Suddenly, as Toby skidded past and fell headfirst into the snow, Donna lost her footing.  
"Whoa!" she yelled as she began to fall. Josh went down with her, Donna landing first, Josh second, right on top of Donna. They laughed for a second as they watched Leo pull Toby from the snow, when they realized where they were. Their faces just inches apart and other body parts pressed tighter, the laughter and yells faded away.  Josh gazed into Donna's eyes as he brushed a strand of hair off her face.  
_Kiss me!_ She thought _Before I have time to think._  
Josh leaned forward and brushed his lips against her check, then the side of her mouth.   Donna let out an almost silent whimper, begging him to kiss her. He gently put his lips directly above hers, waiting.   
_God he is good at this!_ Donna thought  
Then his lips were on hers. Gentle at first, Donna wrapped her arms around Josh's neck. Soon the kiss deepened and Donna opened her mouth as their tongues dueled. They had forgotten about the snow, the pond, everything but this moment. When they pulled away for air, reality hit them. Remembering where they were, they quickly stood up. Jed and Leo were staring, smiling at them. CJ and Toby were with Sam, each wearing a huge smile.   Donna and Josh blushed fiercely.  
"Well," The president spoke first." Who won the pool?"  
Everyone laughed, including Josh and Donna, as they skated towards they group. Josh received pats on the back as Donna stood next to him smiling.   
"Lets go." The president said as the Senior Staff skated towards the snow.   


  


End file.
